pendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lordz of Brooklyn
Lordz Of Brooklyn (short L.O.B.) now known as The Lordz is an American hip hop group composed of brothers and childhood friends of mostly Irish American and Italian American descent from Brooklyn, New York. The original line up consisted of the McLeer brothers, ADM (previously Ad Money, born Adam McLeer) and MC Kaves (Michael McLeer, born 1969), with Scotty Edge, Dino Bottz and Paulie Nugent (aka Paulie 2Times). Both Kaves and Edge were part of the 80s New York underground graffiti culture, and graffiti featured heavily in their music in songs like Tales From The Rails, Bomb The System, and Out Ta Bomb. Throughout their career, the Lordz Of Brooklyn have collaborated with many artists, including Run DMC, Everlast, Bumpy Knuckles, Liroy, Busta Rhymes ("Forget Bout It Bout It"), Ozzy Osbourne (Busta Rhyme's "Iron Man" cover), Tim Armstrong ("Outlaw"), KoRn ("White Trash" remix), Shanti ("Momma's Boy" new version), Danny Diablo ("PSK What Does It Mean" Schooly D cover) and others. The group briefly collaborated with the rap supergroup La Coka Nostra. Biography 1992-1997 The group was initially formed in 1992. Signed to American Recordings/Ventrue, Lordz debuted with All In The Family in 1995. It contained the underground hit single "Saturday Nite Fever", based on a sample of Guess Who's "American Woman". The video to this song has the rare distinction of having been featured twice on separate episodes of Beavis and Butthead. On June 7, 1994, Donna and Michele Blanchard, the mother and sister of ADM and Kaves aged 43 and 4 respectively, died from a hit-and-run in Brooklyn. It remains unsolved to this day. Kaves described his mother as a hippie who encouraged him and his brother to pursue their interest in hip hop. The McLeer brothers are of mixed Italian, Russian, Irish, English, and Scottish descent. While touring with House of Pain in mid 90s, the group befriended Everlast with whom they recorded "Gravesend (Lake Of Fire)" and some exclusive songs on their own for the 1997 indie film Gravesend. The song itself was remixed by Marshall Goodman from Sublime/Long Beach Dub Allstars fame, for Marshall Arts Music (MVP Version) and by Lord Finesse who added verses by himself and O.C., but cut Everlast's verse. A second Lord Finesse remix was made and added new verses by Everlast and Lordz Of Brooklyn, both versions, however, were only available on a promotional single. The edit was used in the end credits music for the videogame Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. 2000-2005 The Lord Finesse short remix was not released to the public until the Lordz Of Brooklyn next release, the 2000 Vinyl EP The Lordz Of Brooklyn Meet Bumpy Knuckles, released on their own and distributed through Landspeed since Island Records purchased American Recordings and Venture got closed. The three track EP also featured a song with Ozzy Osbourne sampled in the chorus and a song with Freddie Foxxx aka Bumpy Knuckles and IP aka Ice Pirate. 2000 also saw the release of the Lordz Of Brooklyn cover version of Run DMC's Hip hop classic "Sucker M.C.'s" on the tribute album Take A Bite Outta Rhyme: A Rock Tribute To Rap. Their version featured Stoned Soul and Everlast and is reportedly Run's favorite Run DMC cover. The group's next album release, Graffiti Roc, was rather a compilation of various previously recorded tracks than a proper studio album, and followed in 2003. It featured Busta Rhymes, Korn, Rampage of the Flipmode Squad, and others. Now, the groups' style leaned towards a crossover sound of both Hip Hop and Rock influences. By that time, Scotty Edge, Dino Bottz and Paulie 2Times have already left, and the McLeer brothers added live musicians on guitar (Patrick Saccenti), bass and drums to tour festivals such as Vans Warped Tour in 2003, 2004 and 2005. 2006-Present In 2006 the group shortened their name for the release of the third album The Brooklyn Way. Featured artists are longtime collaborator Everlast, Bedouin Soundclash, Jaret Reddick of Bowling for Soup and Tim Armstrong of Rancid. In 2007, Scotty Edge rejoined the group for their spring tour with Fishbone. In April 2008, The Lordz had their own reality TV show on Fuse entitled "The Brooklyn Way" which focused on the McLeer brothers' life and times since before 2006. Later that year, they were playing all dates of the 2008 Vans Warped Tour and were also touring the US with Everlast. Discography * All in the Family (1995) * Graffiti Roc (2003) * The Brooklyn Way (2006) References External links *lordzofbrooklyn.com original site *thelordz.com new site *Lordz Of Brooklyn at MySpace Category:Hip hop groups from New York City Category:Rock music groups from New York (state) Category:Musical groups established in 1992 Category:Musical groups from Brooklyn Category:Warner Bros. Records artists